


The warmth between us

by MaJe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJe/pseuds/MaJe
Summary: Those two keep each other warm during the cold winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for what I'll call EnnoYama Day, on December 6 since it's their jerseys.
> 
> Really innocent despite what the vague summary could suggest.
> 
> Not proofread, feel free to point out mistakes!
> 
> I still can't do titles.

This december was the coldest in years, and Tadashi was glad to finally be home. He shrugged off his coat, toed off his shoes, and headed for his shared bedroom. There, he retrieved the fluffiest comforter he’d ever purchased and draped it around himself. This would help him warm up after the walk home from uni.

Not having anything special to do, he settled on the couch, turning the TV on. There was this detective show he liked to watch casually, so it would keep him occupied.

Despite the sound of the TV he managed to hear the door opening and closing again, and he smiled.

“Welcome back,” he called, “I’m on the couch.”

He focused on the show again when the detective was about to expose his theory, knowing full well his boyfriend would join him, especially on _ this _ day.

And that’s what he did.

Chikara slipped behind him, tugging on the comforter to get under it too. Tadashi’s back was perfectly aligned with his boyfriend’s chest. Chikara was still cold from being outside, making him shiver. Once they settled into their spooning position, cold lips brushed his cheeks and Tadashi smiled.

“How was your day?” Chikara asked.

“Uneventful.”

Tadashi grabbed Chikara’s hand between his, trying to warm them up. “Yours?”

“Cold,” Chikara nuzzled his neck, “I had to do some outside scouting for a school project…”

Chikara kissed him there, his hot breath making his skin hot, probably to warm up his frozen lips and nose.

Tadashi’s focus on the show was dropping, and he totally missed half of the revelation, more interested on the hot trail his boyfriend’s lips were leaving on his skin. He brought their hands to his face, blowing on them.

“Feel better yet?”

“When I’m with you I always feel better.”

This made him giggle and he turned to face his boyfriend, smiling.

“You sap.”

This was said without any bite, the love in his eyes conveying how much he loved it. They leaned in, their lips meeting half-way like they always did. They kissed with a practised ease, knowing full well what the other liked, what worked best for them.

Chikara’s hand slipped to the small of his back, bringing their bodies flush together.

It was suddenly really hot, a high contrast with the december weather, and Tadashi couldn’t think anymore, set on enjoying his time with Chikara. He broke their kiss, and nipped his way down to Chikara’s neck, sucking there to leave a mark.

Chikara laughed, and he could feel it against his lips. Tadashi drew a sharp breath in, suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of being surrounded by his boyfriend’s warmth and love.

“Tadashi?”

He raised his head, locking eyes with Chikara.

“Happy anniversary,” he smiled, slightly crooked, and Tadashi fell in love all over again. He beamed, ready to answer, but Chikara stopped him. He grabbed one of Tadashi’s hand, and his smile got softer.

“I hope you’ll let me celebrate this day with you until the end…” he whispered, like a silent vow only meant for the both of them.

Tadashi’s heartbeat accelerated, afraid he was missing the point. But when Chikara slipped a silver band on his finger, he knew he hadn’t, and the emotion was so thick, he couldn’t talk around the lump in his throat. So he nodded, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, and he kissed Chikara, hard, to convey his feelings.

This day was theirs, and today Chikara made it even more special. And Tadashi loved everything about it. He couldn’t wait for next year...


End file.
